Breakfast
by Xeijin
Summary: A sequel to my previous fic 'Handcuffs! In which Mamori should be making breakfast, but Hiruma is hungry for something else.


Notes: So this is my second time writing a lemon. Hehehe. I hope you enjoy. XD

* * *

The sun was peeking through the curtains as Mamori stirred in their bed, she could feel the body heat of the man beside her as his arms were snaked protectively on her waist and their limbs were tangled comfortably at each other.

She carefully untangled Hiruma from her, he stirred slightly and proceeded to sleep again, she smiled at him and caressed his hair slightly before whispering to his elf-like ears a **"Good Morning Youichi."** Hiruma grunted a **"Hn."** still half asleep.

Mamori got up of the bed and pick up the black shirt that Hiruma wore last night and put on it. She opened the curtains so that the sunlight could enter their room. She walked her way to the veranda so she could have a great view of the sea.

They were still on Hiruma's island for their honeymoon, she can't help but admire the place because it was really peaceful and beautiful. She couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as she remembered what happened after her wedding.

 **-Flashback-**

" **And I now pronounce you, husband and wife, you may now kiss the bri-"** the priest was cut off as Hiruma suddenly screamed **"YA-HA!"** and to everyone's surprise, the roof of the church suddenly opened and they could see a chopper from above.

" **Wait. What-"** Mamori was cut off when Hiruma suddenly kissed her hard on the lips to shut her up. And the next thing Mamori knew, she was carried by Hiruma on his back like she was sack of rice. She started to hit his back while screaming **, "Where are we goin- hey wait Youichi I'm gonna fall!"** she shouted as Hruma started to climb up the rope ladder of the chopper with her in tow.

As soon as Hiruma had placed Mamori safely inside the chopper, he stayed on the chopper door and brought out his AK-47 and started firing on the sky screaming. " **Well enjoy the fucking reception damned guests! Me and Fucking Wife will be off on our fucking honeymoon! Kekekeke!"** Mamori could just see her mother and father waving at her below.

Her gaze was diverted when she heard Hiruma screamed again **"YA-HA!"** and she was so startled when Hiruma suddenly grabbed the driver of the chopper by the collar and threw him out. It was a good thing that Kurita had managed to catch the poor driver.

" **Kekekeke!"** was all Mamori can hear as Hiruma started to manuever the chopper. She could just sweatdrop, it was the peaceful wedding she wanted to be at first but it ended in a flashy Hiruma-ish way. **"Where are we going Youichi?"** she asked as she now felt comfortable ever since she stepped in the chopper. Hiruma just grinned evilly, **"To our fucking island."**

 **-End of Flashback-**

Mamori was now in the kitchen to make the two of them breakfast, it was a good thing that the house was full of supplies and heck it was even with complete kitchen utensils and appliances. She even found a rocket bear apron here in the kitchen counter.

Hiruma knew that Mamori loves to cook and claiming it was now _their_ island, yes not his, but theirs, he had customized the house that would equally suit him and Mamori's taste. Heck he had even gone through the lengths of transporting fertile soil to his island to make Mamori a garden.

Hiruma never said anything to her but she knew every thought that he did, well she had already been on this island when they were still in highschool and it was so different now than before. It was back then when the Devilbats had a special training here (A/N: it was one of the OVA in the anime, check it out it's hilarious), back then she never knew that Hiruma owns this island.

She was already scanning the fridge to see what's good for breakfast when suddenly she felt an arm snaked around her waist, **"Morning Fucking Wife."** Hiruma hissed as he started to plant butterfly kisses on her nape. Mamori let out a small moan but scolded him, **"Mou! It's too early Youichi."** She said as she tried to remove Hiruma's arm around her waist but he was not yielding.

" **Keh. Early my face. I already want a brat running around the fucking house. Kekeke!"** Hiruma cackled as he started to lick Mamori's right ear, nibbling it in the process causing Mamori to shiver slightly. " **And besides, we need to double time if we will be making a fucking football team. That would be 11 fucking brats. Kekekeke!"** He cackled gleefully as Mamori's eyes widened.

" **Youichi you pervert!"** she flushed crimson but Hiruma just cackled evilly as he turned her around so that they were now facing each other. Hiruma closed the fridge behind her and pinned her into it holding her arms above her head as he looked at her intently. **"Y-youichi."** Mamori whispered feeling conscious all of a sudden because of the way Hiruma was staring at her.

" **Mmm.."** Mamori moaned as Hiruma licked her neck up to her ears whispering, **"You look fucking good with just my fucking shirt on."** Mamori felt her cheeks heat up at those words, Hiruma just cackled as he saw her ears so red. He proceeded to capture Mamori's lips and kissed her gently, nibbling her lower lip a little. He was teasing her. Mamori wriggled her hands from Hiruma's grip, she wants to hold him. **"Y-youichi."**

" **Yes Fucking Wife? Kekeke!"** Hiruma cackled as he adjusted his grip to hold both of Mamori's wrist with just one hand. He started to push his tongue inside her mouth tasting every sweet corner as his free hand started to make its way inside her shirt, he started tracing circles on her tummy. **"Mmmphh.."** Mamori moaned softly as their tongues started fighting for dominance, she could already feel the heat that was enveloping through her system.

" **Youichi! Mmpphh.."** Mamori suddenly squeaked when Hiruma suddenly grabbed her thighs encircling them on his waist, she instinctively snaked her arms on his neck as Hiruma was holding on her ass, he was carrying her not breaking their kiss as he was making his way to the dining table with Mamori clinging to him.

He seated her on top of the table and started to lick her neck, tracing her curves up raising her shirt in the process. **"Raise your fucking hands."** He whispered through her neck and Mamori complied, he immediately removed her shirt leaving Mamori naked. He merely got up to look at the view in front of him, he grinned evilly **"You look even fucking better without my fucking shirt on. Kekeke!'** he mused.

Mamori blushed even more, she whispered **"Mou Youichi, don't be so mean-Ahhh!"** she can't help but moan when Hiruma suddenly licked her right nipple, fondling the other not so gently as he started to suck her nipple, nibbling and biting it. **"Ahh!"** Mamori grabbed a fistful of his blond hair because of the pleasure he was giving her. Her free hand found its way to his crotch and started to caress it from outside his pants. She felt Hiruma grunted and she could feel herself getting wet.

Hiruma suckled on her breasts left and right, giving equal pleasure when something caught his eye, he grinned evilly **. "Mmm-eh? Youichi?"** Mamori asked as Hiruma suddenly stopped what he was doing to her breasts and walked near the kitchen counter. He grabbed that rocket bear apron he bought for her and grinned evilly as he made his way back to her. " **What are you gonna do with tha-hey wait! Youichi remove this!"** Mamori panicked as Hiruma put the apron on her but tied both of her hands on her back using the apron's ends. Hiruma just cackled.

" **Kekeke! Fucking breakfast time!"** he mused as he suddenly spread Mamori's legs widely. Mamori was protesting trying to fold her legs back but Hiruma's grip was stronger. **"Youichi wait- no! Ahhh!"** she squealed as Hiruma suddenly bit her inner thigh, she could feel his sharp fangs in her skin. She's getting more aroused.

" **Fucking gorgeous."** She heard Hiruma said as he was staring intently at her cunt, she can feel the blood rush up her face. She's embarrassed. **"Youichi-Ahh! Noo shit! Ahh!"** she shivered as Hiruma suddenly gave her a hard suck on her clit, causing her to raise her ass up at the sudden wave of pleasure. **"So fucking wet."** Hiruma said as he could feel his cock pulsing, he's getting aroused of her sweet smell.

" **Don't do that Ahh! Youichi! Ahh!"** Mamori screamed as he started to lick her folds slowly, he was enjoying her sweet taste on his tongue. Licking her folds slowly then would trace circles on her clit. Mamori couldn't handle it, it was too much that she fell lying on the table finding a comfortable position for her hands were tied on her back. She could feel her nipples hard and was rubbing on the apron's fabric.

" **Ahhh shit.. Stop! You're tongue's inside.. Don't-Fuck! Ahh!"** she screamed as she felt Hiruma's tongue sliding inside her pussy in and out. She couldn't help but grind her hips, she was shivering in pleasure as Hiruma started to pump two fingers inside her and proceeded to suck on her clit. **"Youichi.. If you do that.. I'm gonna- ahh! Ahh!"** she wasn't able to finish off what she was saying as Hiruma suddenly pumped his fingers in a fast pace, playing his tongue on her clit while sucking it. And Mamori couldn't take it anymore. **"I'm coming! Ahhhh!"** And she shivered in pleasure as she felt her strength left her body.

Hiruma was still licking her clean when he suddenly got up and gave her a passionate kiss. Their tongues met and she could taste herself in his mouth. **"Thanks for the fucking breakfast. It's so fucking sweet."** Hiruma hissed in between their kisses. Mamori could just blush, as Hiruma removed every article of clothing in his being. Mamori was still panting heavily, lying on the table and her hands still tied on her back, legs still spread widely. **"Untie me."** She whispered but Hiruma just grinned evilly at her.

" **Make me, Fucking Wife."** He hissed at her ear, Hiruma suddenly reversed her position making her feet touch the ground but her body leaning on the table pressing her breast on it. Hiruma was licking the back of her ear when she suddenly felt something hard and warm in between her folds. Hiruma was rubbing his length into her and the head of his cock was touching her clit, she could feel herself aroused once again. **"Mmmm.."** she couldn't help but moan, **"You want this Fucking Wife?"** he hissed to her ear making her tremble because of his hot breath.

Hiruma helped her got up a little and started to fondle her breasts through the apron's fabric, it was a little uncomfortable because Mamori's hands were still tied on her back, but the pleasure was hard to resist. **"Youichi.. Mmmm.. Please…"** Mamori pleaded, she wants him inside her. And he was torturing by continuing to rub his cock on her folds while he was fondling her breasts. He started to give little love bites on her shoulders while whispering. **"I don't get what you're saying Fucking Wife. Keke!"**

Mamori started to grind her hips, hoping that his cock would slide inside making Hiruma to grin evilly, **"Mmmm.. Youichi please-Ahh!"** Mamori yelped suddenly as Hiruma's hands slid inside the apron and he started to pinch her breasts. **"Kekeke! You don't fucking like it that much do you?"** Hiruma mused as he could feel his cock getting wet of Mamori's juices as he continued to rub it on her. **"Youichi.. Don't be so mean-Ahh shit!"** Mamori suddenly screamed when Hiruma slid his cock inside her while pinching her nipples hard. **"Damn. So fucking tight."** He grunted as he let his cock slide very slowly feeling every inch of her pussy as he enters her in full length.

" **Mmmm.. Youichi.. Don't-Ahh! Do it like that-mmm…"** Mamori said while grinding her hips, she wants Hiruma to ram her hard, but the latter was pulling his cock in and out of her too slow, she could feel every inch goes in and out of her, and it was a sweet torture. **"Say what you want me to do Fucking Wife."** Hiruma grunted as he continued his sweet torture to Mamori, **"Ahh! Youichi please.."** she whispered, too embarrassed to say those things. **"Fucking say it."** Hiruma commanded as he pinched both of her nipples again, now Mamori couldn't think straight anymore.

" **Fuck me hard-Ahhhh shit!"** she was cut off when Hiruma suddenly fucked her the way she wants it. **"Fuck! Mamori.."** Hiruma's grunting was muffled as he buried his face on her neck, he was now holding her waist, Mamori could feel his hard abdomen through her tied hands. **"Ahh! More! Youichi!"** she screamed as the pleasure was getting better of her. Hiruma was getting turned on of his Fucking Wife's pleading, he was holding himself from coming every time she pleads like that, and it was turning him on like hell.

" **Youichi! What-"** Mamori's protest was cut off when Hiruma suddenly pulled himself out of her, untied the apron and reversed her to lie her back on the table once again, **"I want to see your fucking face."** He hissed before he entered her once again. **"Youichi! Ahhh! Harder!"** Mamori screamed as she felt his length inside of her again. **"Damn you Mamori.."** Hiruma grunted as he looked at her face intently, her face was flushed, her eyelids were half lidded and her lips were slightly parted. Hiruma could feel himself at his peak at that sight.

" **Youichi! I'm gonna fall! Ahhh!"** Mamori screamed when Hiruma suddenly grabbed her ass and stood straight, **"Hold me tight."** He hissed at her ear and began to thrust upwards, she instinctively encircled her thighs on his waist and encircled her arms around his neck. The pressure of gravity everytime Hiruma thrusts inside her was too much for Mamori to handle, she could feel that something's gonna burst inside her. **"I-im coming! Ahhh shit!"** she warned as Hiruma fastened his pace while whispering, **"Fucking cum with me."**

And with one last thrust, **"Aaaaahhh! Fuck!"** both of them came in ecstasy while screaming each other's name, feeling their seeds colliding with each other, Hiruma collapsed on a nearby chair with Mamori sitting in his lap still cling in to him. They were both panting heavily. He was still inside her. Hiruma snaked his arms protectively on her waist and kissed her hair, **"I fucking love you."** He whispered, Mamori smiled and placed a peck on his cheeks. **"I love you too."**

They were just clinging at each other peacefully when Mamori suddenly felt Hiruma's cock twitched inside her, her eyes widened as she looked up to him, he has that evil grin plastered on his face. **"Second half Fucking Wife."** Was all she heard before he slammed his lips to hers and started to move inside of her again. **"Mmmm.."** Mamori moaned through his lips as she was thinking it would be best to prepare for lunch later than worry if they could have breakfast now instead.

* * *

Should I make another one? Haha. Just kidding. Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
